Early Mornings
by 2olluxampora
Summary: Just some old solkat fluff.


It might make him sound like a mean-spirited sort of troll, but Sollux couldn't help it. Teasing his matesprit was one of his favorite past-times. Karkat just got so riled up so fast that it was comical in nature. His face would quickly grow flushed; that bright red color that he hated and Sollux adored. It made the psionic feel even more special in a way. Not just anyone got to see the shorter troll's mutant blood color.

Yawning, Sollux rubbed at his eyes and stared blankly at the screen of his husktop. He was so exhausted that the words had started to go blurry, but it was important that he finished this code. There was a highblood paying damn good money for it, and she would likely skimp out on paying him in full if he was late in sending it to her. However, if he just got up early that night, he could still finish it if he hurried. That was definitely starting to seem like the better option, as he could see small amounts of sunlight filtering through the small crack between the curtains.

Carefully saving the file and labeling it appropriately, Sollux turned off his husktop and stood up from where he had been sitting on the couch. He had formed a little cocoon of sorts there, and now there were empty chip bags and energy drink cans littered around him. He just stared at the mess for a long moment before muttering a quiet "fuck it," and deciding to just clean it up after he got some sleep if Karkat didn't get to it first. In that case, he would be in for a tedious lecture on how sloppy he was, and how Karkat was stuck doing everything around their shared hive.

He stretched briefly before wandering down the hallway to their respiteblock, letting out a soft moaning noise that would definitely have gotten Karkat worked if he had been in earshot. To his surprise, the aforementioned troll was still awake, curled up with one of the trashy romance novels he loved so much. The yellowblood was glad that it was a book and not a movie, so he couldn't be roped into it as well.

"Why are you still up? You know that you don't have to wait for me to be done working to go to sleep, dumbass." Though his tone was mildly disapproving, Sollux always liked it when Karkat chose to stay up with him on these early mornings. Just having him as company sitting next to him or down the hall helped motivate him to finish up so they could sleep.

"Right, and if I went to sleep, you would wind up staying up all fucking day and falling asleep at your computer." Karkat definitely had a point, but Sollux wasn't about to admit it. The shorter troll stood up and walked closer to his matesprit, planning on giving him a kiss to convince him to stay there with him instead of going back to code more.

Sollux knew exactly what Karkat was doing and smirked. The height difference between them was just enough to make it almost impossible for them to kiss while standing up. Raising an eyebrow skeptically, he watched as his matesprit confidently walked up to him, book abandoned back on the pile of pillows and blankets. As expected, that was the exact moment that he hesitated, biting softly at his lower lip. That was way more adorable than it had the right to be, but Sollux forced himself to stay exactly where he was, not making a move.

Now, Karkat was on his tiptoes, and becoming increasingly frustrated. He was blushing furiously, hands grabbing at Sollux's shoulders in an attempt to yank him downwards just a little. All of these attempts were futile, of course. But the Cancer was stubborn and persistent. The struggle continued for five solid minutes, a terribly clumsy pattern of Karkat leaning up on his tiptoes, pulling at Sollux, and occasionally grazing his neck or chin with his lips. The taller did nothing to make it easier, amused by all of this.

Finally though, he smiled affectionately at him, red and blue sparks crackling faintly. Within seconds, Karkat was floating a few inches off the ground, at perfect kissing height. Accustomed enough to this as he was that he had no worries about his ability to keep Karkat in the air with his psionics even while he was distracted, Sollux wrapped his arms around him all the same. Just in case. Sweetly, he connected their lips in a much more satisfying kiss, lips slightly parted. He lingered for a few long moments before letting his matesprit back down to the floor and admiring that cute, candy red blush.

"Let's go to sleep now, damn it. I'm about to fall asleep standing up," he grumbled, arm wrapping easily around Karkat's waist. Yes, early mornings like this were perfect.


End file.
